This invention relates to a frying pan for cooking fried food or deep-fat fried food provided with a lid for preventing oil splashing and occurrence of fire, and more particularly in a relatively shallow bottom frying pan. It relates more particularly to a frying pan provided with a lid plate over an opening surface of the pan, and this lid plate has a mechanism for detachably mounting the lid plate on the pan, and is provided with an opening/closing mechanism for setting the lid plate to retain a gap formed between the lid plate and the edge of opening portion of the pan when the lid plate is placed on the pan, and is provided with a gas discharging passageway having a gap for discharging the gas formed between the lid plate and an edge of opening portion of the frying pan, and the lid plate is transparent so that the inside of the frying pan can be seen by a user.
Heretofore, when cooking fried food by using a cooking oil, as a means of preventing oil splashing and for preventing fire resulting from flames in the pan, it may generally suffice to place the lid on the frying pan, but drawbacks are encountered.
By placing the lid on the pan, the oil splashing can be positively prevented, and at the same time, danger of fire can be prevented on account of lack of oxygen inside the pan, but if the lid itself is opaque, the inside of the pan cannot be observed so that the lid has to be made of transparent material. However, as a large volume of steam is generated from the pan, such a specially devised transparent lid becomes impractical as it collects moisture immediately thereby spoiling the inside observing function.
The present invention is intended to solve the problems of oil splashing and occurrence of fire when frying is performed with the use of a shallow bottom pan.